lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Arcade: The Multiverse
Lego Arcade is the On-Demand equivalent of Lego Dimensions released in 2019 Main Hubs # Main Hub: The Constellation # Secondary Hub: Gamer Central Station # Tertiary Hub: Franchise Portal Room Hub Worlds Worlds: # Assassin's Creed Verse: The Animus # The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Verse: Skyrim # TY The Tasmanian Tiger Verse: The Outback/Australia # Sonic Verse: Unspecified Sonic World # SoulCalibur Verse: Astral World # Mortal Kombat Verse: Earthrealm, Netherealm, and Outworld # Destiny Verse: The Traveler # Overwatch Verse: Unspecified Overwatch World # Metal Gear Solid Verse: The World/Earth # The Nut Job Verse: Oakton # The Missing Lynx Verse: The Iberian Peninsula # Alpha & Omega Verse: Jasper Park, Canada # The Princess Bride Verse: Guilder and Florin # Indiana Jones Verse: The World/Earth # Star Wars Verse: The Galaxy # Harry Potter & Fantastic Beasts Verses: Hogwarts, Godric's Hollow, Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, Weasley House, Department of Ministries, Chamber of Secrets, Hagrid's Hut & Grounds, Campsite, New York Wizarding Congress, Leaky Caudron, New York Wizarding Bank, New York Subway, and Lovegood House # Titan AE Verse: The Universe # Guardians of Ga'Hoole Verse: World of Hoole # Your Highness Verse: Unspecified Your Highness World # 47 Ronin Verse: Feudal Japan Era # Seventh Son Verse: Unspecified Seventh Son World # Studio Ghibli Verse: Valley of the Wind, Gondoa, Laputa, Forbidden Forest, Irontown, Bathhouse, Spirit World, and Wizard Howl's Moving Castle # Adventure Time Verse: Land of Ooo, Castle Lemongrab, Ice & Fire Kingdoms, Tree Fort, Candy Cane, and Emotional Rock # Halo Verse: The World/Earth # Banjo Verse: Unspecified Banjo World # Conker Verse: Unspecified Conker Verse # Ratchet & Clank Verse: Ratchet & Clank Universe # Sly Cooper Verse: Sly Cooper Universe # God of War Verse: Greek Mythology World # Samurai Warriors Verse: Feudal Japan World # Little Big Planet Verse: Unspecified Little Big Planet World # Kingdom Hearts Verse: Unspecified Kingdom Hearts World # Super Mario Bros Verse: Mushroom Kingdom # Star Fox Verse: Star Fox Universe # Fire Emblem Verse: Unspecified Fire Emblem Verse # Legend of Zelda Verse: Hyrule # Kirby Verse: Kirby Universe Updatable Characters & Hub Worlds Characters # Batman # Red Robin # Nightwing # Red Hood # The Spoiler # Damian Wayne # Azrael/Jean-Paul Valley # Katana # Constantine # Huntress # Shazam! # Green Arrow # The Flash # Green Lantern # Martian Manhunter # Zatanna # Batgirl # Cyborg # Aquaman # Plastic Man # Platinum # Rick Flag # Blue Beetle # Doctor Fate # Booster Gold # Hawkman # Hawkgirl # Superman # Wonder Woman # Catwoman # Talia Al Ghul # Bronze Tiger # Vixen # Soldier (Maximus) # Skyscraper (Maximus) # Viking (Maximus) # Hornet (Maximus) # Bug (Maximus) # Robot (Maximus) # Swamp Thing # Raven # Beast Boy # Starfire # Shining Knight # Madame Xanadu # Harley Quinn # Joker # Deadshot # Deathstroke # King Shark # Captain Boomerang # El Diablo # Malcolm Merlyn # Plastique # Rubber Man # Black Manta # Gorilla Grodd # Giganta # Captain Cold # Felix Faust # Rapier (Axis of Evil) # Godiva (Axis of Evil) # Demise (Axis of Evil) # Black Adam # Takeo Yamashiro # Bizarro # Batzarro # Cheetah # Lex Luthor # Killer Frost # Riddler # Penguin # Two-Face # Ra's Al Ghul # Dr. Hugo Strange # Mr. Freeze # Anarky # Scarecrow # Arkham Knight # Killer Moth # Killer Croc # Amanda Waller # Enchantress # Darkseid # Goku # Krillin # Vegeta # Android 18 # Yamato # Piccolo # Freiza # Perfect Cell/Imperfect Cell # Broly # Saitama # Lord Boros # Edward Elric # Alphonse Elric # Roy Mustang # Ling Yao # Father # Kirito # Ichigo # Ulquiorra # Monkey D. Luffy # Roronoa Zoro # Tyrion Lannister # Deanerys # Jaqen H'Ghar # Arya Stark # Jon Snow # Jaime Lannister # Oberyn # Yoren # Robb Stark # Ygritte # Amory Lorch # Tywin Lannister # King Joffery # Obara Sand # Captain Kirk # Mr. Spock # Scotty # Jaylah # Lieutenant Uhura # Sulu # Ensign Chekov # Dr. Bones # Captain Nero # Khan Noonien Singh # Krall (Star Trek) # Iron Man # Captain America # Thor # Hawkeye # Black Widow # Hulk # Quicksilver # Scarlet Witch # Vision # War Machine # Agent 13 # Black Panther # Spider Man # Falcon # Ant-Man # Wasp # Star Lord # Gamora # Drax # Rocket Raccoon # Groot # Adam Warlock # Black Knight (Dane Witman) # Doctor Strange # Doctor Strange (MCU) # Wong # Mordo (Film) # Clea # The Ancient One # Kaecilius # Kaecilius Henchman # Shuri # White Wolf # Wolverine # Jean Grey # Cyclops # Nightcrawler # Professor X # Storm # Magneto # Psylocke # Angel/Archangel # Banshee # Havok # Mystique # Beast # Blink # Iceman # Pyro # Rogue # Kitty Pryde # Ronin # Mockingbird # Skye # Agent Melinda May # Agent Leo Fitz # Agent Koenig # Agent Jemma Simmons # Agent Felix Blake # Deathlok # Jessica Jones # Kamala Khan # Echo # Squirrel Girl # Mr. Fantastic # The Thing # Human Torch # Invisible Woman # Winter Soldier # Songbird # Elektra # Daredevil # Ghost Rider # Punisher # Blade # Starfox (Infinity Wars) # Quasar # Fandral # Hogun # Volstagg # Loki Laufeyson # Malekith The Accursed # Ragnarok # Thanos # Ronan the Accuser # Ultron # The Mandarin: Classic, Trevor Slattery # Aldrich Killian # Red Skull # Alexander Pierce # Baron Zemo: Classic, Film # Abomination # Red Hulk # Yellowjacket # Doctor Octopus # Ulysses Klaue: Default, Age of Ultron # Baron Mordo # Dormammu # Doctor Voodoo # Man-Ape # Black Knight (Augustine Du Lac) # Melter # Radioactive Man # Techno # Apocalypse # William Stryker # Bolivar Trask # Sebastian Shaw # Sentinel # Nebula # Jianying # Cal Johnson/Mr. Hyde # Grant Ward # John Garrett # Lash # Raina # Lincoln Hub Worlds: # DC Universe: Gotham, Metropolis, and Midway City # Anime Verses: Anime Worlds # Ice & Fire Verse: Unspecified Game of Thrones World # Star Trek Verse: Star Trek Universe # Marvel Universe: New York, Wakanda, Sokovia, Malibu, Nepal, Hong Kong, and Asgard Essential Characters (Free & Unlockable) # Altair: Default, Old # Ezio Auditore: Young (Florence), Young (Assassin), Golden Mask, Venetian Guard, Armor of Altair, Villa Invasion, Wounded, Brotherhood, Raiden Crossover, Desmond Miles Skin, Dracen Armor, Armor of Brutus, Borgia Captain Luigi, French Disguise, Roman Centurion, Maysaf Robes, Master Assassin Armor, Ishak Pasha's Armor, Turkish Armor, Altair's Robes, Old Altair, Minstrel Disguise, Janissary Disguise, Cappodocia Disguise, Old (Embers) # Connor Kenway: Young, Navy, Assassin # Edward Kenway: Young, Duncan's Robes # Arno Dorian: Young, Assassin, Medieval Assassin, Sword of Eden, Master Assassin # Yusuf Tazim: Default, Minstrel Disguise # Maria Thorpe # Leonardo Da Vinci # Peri Reis # Claudia Auditore # Mario Auditore # Maria Auditore # Christina # Lorenzo Medici # Bartolomeo d'Alviano # Niccolo Machiavelli # La Volpe # Tarik Barleti # Prince Selim # Prince Suleiman # Adewale # Kesegowaase # Achilles Davenport # Elise # Aveline # Shay Cormac: Assassin, Interim, Templar, Crusader, Native Armor, Viking, Gang Member Disguise, Sir Gunn's Armor # Al Mualim # Robert De Sable # Rodrigo Borgia # Cesare Borgia: Default, Final Battle # Juan Borgia The Elder # Baron De Valois # Prince Ahmet # Haytham Kenway # Pierre Bellic # Jacques De Molay # Dovahkiin: Default, Stormcloak, Imperial, Whiterun, Solitude, Riften, Markarth, Winterhold, Falkreath, Dawnstar, Morthal, Alik'r, Thalmor, Necromancer, Ancient Nord Armor, Companion, Dark Brotherhood, Nazir's Attire, Psijic, Dawnguard, Lord Harkon, Dragon Cultist, Dragon Aspect, Blade, Greybeard, Mage, Archmage, Telvaani, Talos, Glass Armor, Ebony Armor, Ebony Mail with Ebony Blade, Gaudur Amulet, Blackguard, Guild Master, Vittoria Vici's Robes, Tavern Clothes, Jarl, Fur-Trimmed Cloak, Torygg's Robes, Elisif's Robes, Ulfric's Cloak, Tullius' Armor, Brown Raiment, Navy Blue Raiment, Indigo Raiment, Green Raiment, Fur Armor, Master Mage, Funeral, Chef, Blacksmith, Forsworn Disguise # Ulfric Stormcloak # Galmar Stone-Fist # Delphine # Esbern # J'Zargo: Mage, Blade # Kharjo: Armor, Blade # Quaranir # Savos Aren # Tolfdir # Karliah # Brynjoff # Nazir # Astrid of the Dark Brotherhood # General Tullius # Legate Rikke # Ancano # Mercer Frey # Titus Mede II # Commander Maro # Gaius Maro # Elewen # TY the Tasmanian Tiger # Shasta the Dingo # Boss Cass # Sonic the Hedgehog # Shadow the Hedgehog # Amy Rose # Tails # Dr. Robotnik # Mitsurugi # Siegfried Schtauffen # Hildegard Von Krone # Kilik # Xiangua # Maxi # Arthur (SC3) # Sophitia # Cassandra # Amy Sorel # Rock # Taki # Talim # Seong Mi-Na # Yun-Seong # Raphael Sorel # Yoshimitsu: SC4, SC5 # Zaslamel # Algol # Patroklos: Default, Alpha # Pyrrha: Default, Omega # Edge Master # Ivy # Setsuka # Xiba # Leixia # Elysium # Nightmare/Inferno # Tira # Voldo # Astaroth # Cervantes De Leon # Aeon Calcos # Luna (SC3) # Arcturus (SoulCalibur) # Fredrick Schtauffen # Xianglian # Raiden (MK) # Johnny Cage # Sonya Blade # Jax # Kabal # Sub-Zero # Smoke # Cyrax # Jade # Kitana # Kenshi # Erron Black # Nightwolf # Kung Lao # Liu Kang # Shang Tsung # Goro # Kintaro # Baraka # D'Vorrah # Ferra & Torr # Quan Chi # Reptile # Mileena # Rain # Scorpion # Ermac # Skarlet # Sektor # Sindel # Noob Saibot # Kano # Shao Kahn # Shinnock # Hunter (Destiny) # Titan (Destiny) # Warlock (Destiny) # Tracer # Hanzo # Genji # Reinhardt # Torbjorn # Mei # Zarya # Ana (Overwatch) # Pharah # Junkrat # Raiden: White, Black, Poncho, Muramasa Blade, Mistral, Monsoon, Sundowner # Grey Fox # Solid Snake # Punished Snake # Jetstream Sam # Mistral # Monsoon # Sundowner # Steven Armstrong # Liquid Ocelot/Snake # X-PO # Lord Vortech Unlockable Bonus Characters (Purchased through Select Media Worlds) # Surly (The Nut Job) # Andie (The Nut Job) # Grayson (The Nut Job) # Buddy the Rat # The Bruisers: Jimmy, Johnny, Jamie # Redline (The Nut Job) # Mole (The Nut Job) # Mr. Feng (The Nut Job 2) # Norvirus Raccoon (The Nut Job) # Felix The Lynx # Lynxette # Gus the Chameleon # Astarte the Falcon # Beeea the Goat # Rupert the Mole # Diogenes the Vulture # Patty the Flamingo # Wolf Chieftain (The Missing Lynx) # Wolf Guardian (The Missing Lynx) # Noah (The Missing Lynx) # Newmann The Evil Hunter # Humphrey the Omega # Kate the Alpha # Garth (Alpha and Omega) # Lilly (Alpha and Omega) # Winston (Alpha and Omega) # Eve (Alpha and Omega) # Tony (Alpha and Omega) # Westley # Inigo Montoya # Princess Buttercup # Fezzik # Vizzini # Yellin # Count Rugen # Humperdinck # Indiana Jones # Marion Ravenwood # Mutt # Oxley # Sallah # Willie Scott # Short Round # Wu Han # Henry Jones, Sr. # Brody # Grail Knight # Sultan of Hatay # Zalim Singh # Satipo # George McHale # Belloq # Toht # Dietrich # Arab Swordsman # Monkey Man # Pankot Assassin # Pankot Guard # Chatter Lal # Mola Ram # Thuggee Chief Guard # Thuggee Guard # Vogel # Elsa Schneider # Walter Donovan # Irina Spalko # Dovchenko # Anakin Skywalker # Ahsoka Tano # Obi-Wan Kenobi # Yoda # Mace Windu # Luke Skywalker # Rey # Qui-Gon Jinn # Quinlan Vos # Kit Fisto # Ki-Adi Mundi # Plo Koon # Saesee Tiiin # Shaak Ti # Galen Marek # Rahm Kota # Ezra Bridger # Kanan Jarrus # Revan # Satele Shan # Bastilla Shan # Coleman Trebor # Yarael Poof # Anakin Solo # Jacen Solo # Jaina Solo # Ulic Qel-Droma # Cay Qel-Droma # Nomi Sunrider # Kao Cen Derach # Cin Drallig # Luminara Unduli # Barris Offee # Tera Sinube # Bolla Ropal # Nahdar Vebb # Qu Rahn # Lowbacca # Dark Woman # Mara Jade # Kazdan Parratus # Aayla Secura # Ima-Gun Di # Knox # Halsey # A'Sharad Hett # Kyle Katarn # Valkorion # Arcann # Exar Kun # Freedon Nadd # Naga Sadow # Darth Malak # Darth Bane # Darth Plagueis # Darth Phobos # Darth Desolous # General Grievous # Darth Maul # Asajj Ventress # Count Dooku # Darth Vader # Darth Sidious # Kylo Ren # Snoke # Turok # Cale Tucker # Akima Kunimoto # Joseph Korso # Gune # Stith # Preed # Drej Queen # Soren: Young, Collier, Guardian, Warden, Advisor, King # Gylfie # Twilight # Digger # Otulissa # Lyze of Kiel # Boron # Barran # Englantine # Coryn # Tengshu # Pellimore # Kludd # Metal Beak (Surtr) # Nyra # Allomere # The Striga/Orlando # Prince Fabious # Prince Thaddeous # Isabella (Your Highness) # Belladonna # Leezar: Evil Plot, Wedding Crasher # Kai (47 Ronin) # Oishi # Mika # Lord Kira # Mizuki # Tom Ward # Master Gregory # Virahadra # Mother Malkin # Princess Nausicaa # Asbel # Lord Yupa # Kushana # Kurotowa # Sheeta # Pazu # Uncle Pom # Captain Dola # General Mouro # Colonel Muska # Ashitaka # San/Princess Mononoke # Yakul # Moro # Lady Eboshi # Chihiro/Sen # Haku # Zeniba # Yubaba # Wizard Howl # Old Sophie # Finn the Human # Jake the Dog # Princess Bubblegum # Lumpy Space Princess # BMO # Marcelline # Lemongrab: Default, Good Twin, Ultimate Lemongrab # Ice King # Magic Man # Hunson Abadeer # Flame Princess # Banana Guard # Lemonhope # Lady Rainicorn # Tree Trunks Game System Exclusives Xbox One: # Master Chief # Arbiter # The Spartans # The Covenants # The Marines # The Prophet of Truth # Didact # Banjo & Kazooie # Gruntilda # Conker The Squirrel # Heinrich # Spawn # Redeemer Playstation 4: # Ratchet # Clank # Captain Qwark # Chairman Drek # Dr. Nefarious # Sly Cooper # Carminita Fox # Clockwerk Owl # Kratos # Ares # Zeus # All The Characters from Samurai Warriors 4 # Sackboy # Sora # Aqua # Terra # Master Eraquis # Xemnas # Ansem: The Wise, Seeker of Darkness # Cole McGrath # Brooke Augustine # Nathan Drake # Polygon Man Wii U: # Mario # Luigi # Princess Peach # Toad # Luma # Donkey Kong # Diddy Kong # Bowser # Bowser, Jr. # Wario # Waluigi # Chain Chomp # Shy Guy # Fox McCloud # Falco # Wolf O'Donnel # Marth # Ike # Soren (Fire Emblem) # Link # Zelda # Shadow Link # Ganondorf # Kirby # Meta Knight # Tabuu # Master Hand Story Modes: Differences From Media Assassin's Creed: * When Altair killed an innocent man, his Minifigure falls apart instead of bleeding * Robert De Sable did not throw Altair at the Scaffold, Instead, Altair was "Headed" to Al Mualim * Al Mualim did not stab Altair, instead, he bet him up * Altair never got demoted to student in the Lego Game * All 8 Templars Altair was sent to kill fell apart when they were assassinated * Al Mualim did not die, instead, Altair fired him for his actions * Ezio's Family were never hanged for so-called treason, instead, they were put in pillories and Ezio oversaw the Templars throwing raw/perished food at his Family * When Ezio got revenge on Uberto, he fell apart, too * The remaining Conspirators that Ezio Killed fell apart as well * When Ezio spared Rodrigo Borgia, he did not meet Minerva * Mario Auditore did not get shot by Cesare, instead, he beheaded him off-screen * Baron de Valois fell apart when Ezio killed him to save Bartolomeo's Wife * Rodrigo Borgia did not get killed in cold-blood by Cesare, instead, he punched his head off, killing him comically * No one said bad language in this version, that includes "Infidel", or for the worst of the profanity, including in Turkish or Italian * It did get revealed that Cesare Killed the Executioner for his failures, but not in cold-blood. Instead, Cesare punched his head off, like his last murder victim, killing him * When Ezio finally defeats Cesare, he did not send him falling off castle wall, instead, he took a final hit using Poison Dart * The Byzantine Leader gets killed by Ezio on the Ground instead of the Rooftops * When Tarik reveals to Ezio that he is innocent, His eyes turn into X's * Ezio Killed Manuel using Yusuf's Kilij to kill him (not a difference when using weapons) * When Ezio discovers Yusuf's body, His eyes turn to X's, but no Blood * Selim did not push Ahmet off the cliff, but shot him where he lays dead at the tombs Skyrim * When Ulfric bet Torygg in fair combat, He did not shout him apart, instead, he blasted him to space * Dovahkiin was never dressed in Roughspun Tunic in the Arcade, instead, he is wearing his default version (Studded Hide Armor, Iron Boots, Hide Bracers, Iron Helm) * When Alduin attacked Helgen, some of the Thalmor Treaty Makers were Murdered, too, but did not make it out of Helgen off-Screen * When Dovahkiin encountered the first Dragon and killed it, The Dragon fell to pieces * One of the Dragons attacked Kynesgrove, but nearly burned the hamlet to the ground instead of being killed quickly * During Diplomatic Immunity, Dovahkiin was able to kill Elewen at that moment * When Dovahkiin stopped the Thalmor from capturing a Blade named Esbern, The Thalmor easily punished each other for their failures, by killing * Paarthurnax did tell Dovahkiin about the Elder Scrolls, but not Septimus * When Dovahkiin becomes a Blade, by killing Paarthurnax, he falls to pieces * Dovahkiin was seen in his Blades outfit when he is on his way to Sovngarde * When Alduin Died, he turned to dust * When Ulfric Stormcloak gave his axe to Dovahkiin, he had to forcefully grab it comically * When Whiterun becomes under Stormcloak Control, Vignar Gray-Mane banishes Jarl Balgruuf to Solitude * After the Imperials were defeated, The Stormcloaks led by Dovahkiin, Galmar, and Ulfric vengefully had Tullius and Rikke beheaded at the execution area * At Saarthal, The Gaudurson Brother is killed by Dovahkiin with the Poisoned Syringe * The Caller is Killed by Dovahkiin with the Ebony Blade and Mail that were found at convenient chest instead of unlocked via Daedric Lord Missions. The Caller is also beheaded * Savos Aren did not get killed by explosion, but with Ancano's Bound Sword * When Ancano's Accomplice Gets Killed by Dovahkiin, he puts his corpse in a coffin * When Ancano is Defeated, he runs out of power, using arrogant sentences, and Dovahkiin casts a Paralyzing Spell at Ancano, and Dovahkiin finishes him with his bound sword * Dovahkiin is given a chance to spare the guy who owns the Goldenglow Estate instead of killing him * Maven Black-Briar reprimanding Dovahkiin of the murder is omitted due to the above difference * When Sabjorn got arrested for not having Honningbrew Meadery clean, He was not taken to Dragonsrach, but being sent to be tickle tortured off-screen * When Dovahkiin spares Galem-Ei of his life, he quietly walks away * When Dovahkiin learns Mercer Frey's betrayal, Karliah put Dovahkiin's feet in a wooden bucket of hot water and is in cool compress * When Dovahkiin wrote down everything on the book in the Forbidden Site of Understone Keep, no remaining guard has searched the area * No Profanity is spoken in this version * When Karliah convinces the thieves that Mercer Frey was the traitor, he replaced the gold and jewels with rotten fruit * Chillrend is Unlocked, like most Lego items when Dovahkiin Completely raided the Manor * When Dovahkiin slew Mercer Frey, he fell to pieces * Dovahkiin cuts Grelod's talking by killing her with a Scimitar, Liberating Honorhall * Astrid grants Dovahkiin a chance to kill all three Captives at the Abandoned Shack instead of one * Dovahkiin kills Vittoria Vici with a Gargoyle when stabbing it with a sword, but not pushing it with hands * Gaius Maro is killed by Dovahkiin with bound sword * When Dovahkiin spares Anton, he uses fury spell to make others feel bad, when they kill Anton * The Gourmet is shot by Dovahkiin with Bound Bow * When The Emperor of Cyrodil gets poisoned, it's revealed that he is the twin-from-the-alternate-dimension of the real cousin of Vittoria Vici, but not a decoy * Commander Maro is slain by Dovahkiin with Headsman's Axe * Emperor Titus Mede II is defeated by Dovahkiin with Ebony Blade Ty The Tasmanian Tiger * Boss Cass did not jail Ty's Parents in Dream Time, he banished them to Sydney * When Boss Cass got arrested, he was tied in a straightjacket Sonic The Hedgehog * Dr. Robotnik gets turned into a coyote when Sonic and his friends defeated him SoulCalibur * Seong Mi-Na reveals that Nightmare possessed Yun-Seong, but Talim stopped them from fighting by turning these swords into "Their True Forms", Who turned out to be Algol's Son, Arcturus * Siegfried was atoned by Hilde who realized that Siegfried couldn't fight back his inner demon unless he uses Soul Calibur to atone for his atrocities * Heishiro Mitsurugi defeats Setsuka with his Blade * Ivy reforms and joins the heroes * Raphael Sorel is intolerant over Garlic, making him a total Vampire * ZWEI defeats Nightmare with one final blow * In a final boss, Algol is defeated by Siegfried, although, Siegfried spared Algol's life so that Algol can redeem himself Mortal Kombat * There is no blood or violence in this version * Shang Tsung is killed by Raiden, but not Shao Kahn * Sub-Zero finally kills Scorpion with his fatality * Ermac is killed by Raiden, reverting the deaths of innocent bystanders * Kenshi kills Erron Black * Sindel is killed by Smoke * Kabal joins Lin Kuei sided by Sub-Zero * Rain is dethrown by a mass mob of rebels * Quan Chi as killed by D'Vorrah to usurp his control * Shao Kahn's Necromancer powers turned on him when he is killed, causing his soul to go to Netherrealm * Shinnock resurrects Shao Kahn * Shao Kahn is killed again by Raiden * Shinnock is killed by Raiden Overwatch * The Lego Version is not a Multiplayer, or a Story Mode, but a Unlockable Theme Metal Gear Solid * The Level when Jetstream Sam defeats Raiden is not included * Mistral is Defeated with her own Spear, Raiden earns the weapon * Monsoon is Defeated with his own Sais, Raiden earns the Weapon * Sundowner is Defeated with his own Shears, Raiden earns the Weapon * Jetstream Sam is Defeated with his own Muramasa Blade, Raiden Earns the Weapon * Raiden did not rip Armstrong's heart out. Instead, he impaled the twisted senator with the Muramasa blade and tips his forehead, knocking a now-wounded senator down * Senator Armstrong's eyes turn to X's * Liquid Ocelot takes a shot in his heart from Solid snake, killing the anarchist The Nut Job * Surly did not get banished. Instead, he left without a trial * When Raccoon Lied to Surly, he went all the way to see Grayson to talk about Raccoon's Plot * Raccoon did not grab Surly at the edge of the Waterfall. Instead, Surly oversaw Raccoon's Plan to kill him * When Surly Reformed, Everyone in the Park is happy at that moment rather than through the Making of the Sequel The Missing Lynx * During the Invasion at the Shelter, The Fat Soldier is seen reading a Newspaper * Nimrod failed to knock Astarte unconscious. Instead, Astarte played dead * When The Wolves greeted Felix and his Friends, The Soldiers mistakenly carried Carrots and Bananas instead of Tranquilizer Guns * Astarte must fight Nimrod as a boss battle * Astarte used Nimrod as "Bird Shield" instead of outsmarting Newmann into knocking Nimrod out * When Felix got used to his Bad Luck, most of Newmann's jinxes were similar (Some of the Burned spots on his Poacher Uniform were not shown, his pair of pants were ripped off from the crotch, revealing his thongs, and some of the traps were activated off-screen * Newmann Gets hit by a punching bag instead of a spiked, cylinder trap, then drowns Alpha & Omega * Kate and Humphrey were knocked out by Frying Pans instead of tranquilizer darts * When Humphrey used the magic trick to reveal what Humphrey is, Kate did not break up * Tony did not tolerate the union of the Packs. Humphrey, Kate, Garth, Lilly, Winston, and Eve had to fight Tony to "Bend the Laws to their Will" The Princess Bride * When Westley Iocane'd the Wine on both chalices and reveals to be the immune, Vizzini ages to death but didn't have his mouth swell * Westley did not get sent to the Pit of Despair. Instead, he was sent to have therapy by Count Rugen * Westley escaped torture and allies with Inigo and Fezzik * Yellin did die in Lego...Westley Iocane'd him with a dart (Lego Syringe) * Westley joins Inigo in a fight against Count Rugen, making it both fair for both protagonists, and Co-Op Friendly * The Lego version did show you more information of Humperdinck's fate...He was locked up in the Dungeons for his crimes Indiana Jones * When Belloq and the Germans open the Ark, The Germans killed each other, Dietrich is deprived of his soul, Toht being skinned alive never showed any blood, and Belloq exploded into tiny Lego pieces * When Mola Ram fell victim to the ravine, he was delivered an ultimate punishment by being flayed alive off-screen * When Walter Donovan drank out of the Satanic/False Grail, He turned into a Zombie and then fell to pieces * Irina Spalko grabbed Mac so that Mac can join her and the Russians in death dealt with by the Aliens Star Wars * Exar Kun is slain by his former slave-apprentice, Ulic Qel-Droma * The Slavery on the Skywalkers did not happen. instead, Ulic Qel-Droma donated his Force Powers to Anakin Skywalker * Anakin was later seen in Ulic's infamous Royal Armor cursed by the Ancient Sith Lords, when on his pursuit on bounty hunters, pirates, and Slavers * Anakin did not get burned in Mustafar * Anakin finally got to kill Darth Maul as well while in canon, Anakin only killed Count Dooku and Darth Sidious (He slew all three target Sith lords) * Anakin is back to normal and found out Watto lied to him. He brought democracy to Tatooine having Watto imprisoned, and Grabella is sent to an Insane Asylum Titan AE * The Destruction on Earth and Cale Tucker's Experience with the Aliens did not happen * Cale did wear Underwear...Pink Boxers with Red Hearts, and Red Waistband (This is to avoid outright nudity) * The Drej failed to hunt down Cale, but only captured Akima instead of both * Akima did manage to escape interstellar slavery by herself * When Cale and Akima found out of Preed's and Korso's betrayal, they didn't tell Stith or Gune anything about the plan * Preed did die in Lego * When Korso reformed, he didn't die. Instead, he re-allied with Cale * Drej Queen was destroyed when Cale used both Map and Titan Project Guardians of Ga'Hoole * Captivity at St. Aegolius' did not happen * Allomere committed suicide so that he would not be punished for his betrayal * Kludd was in Gout of Fire when he fell off the tree branch, while trying to fool Soren into helping him * Kludd's Shadow of Vengeance, Hatred, and Arrogance turned his eyes Scary-Yellow, but not Red * Soren slew Metal Beak with the Ice claw that Ezylryb gave him, but not the Burning branch * Tengshu was sent by Panqua Palace Council to hunt down the Blue Brigade (The Blue Owl traitors who surrendered their faiths to the Pure Ones) * Soren convinced Tengshu and the Panqua Palace Council to ally with both Soren's Band, and the Guardians of Ga'hoole * Nyra was killed By Soren with the Ga'Hoole Katana, but not the Ice Splinter * The Striga hacked and slashed Coryn, because he believed it was fun, but not slice off his port wing because he betrayed the Pure Ones * Soren cuts both of the Striga's Wings off instead of the Head Your Highness * There are no bad language or lewd jokes in the Lego adaptation * When Leezar crashed the wedding, he did not plan to rape Belladonna, neither said his infamous quote, "Magic Motherf&$#er". Leezar instead took Belladonna to his own wedding at the Tower of Disorder * The "F&%#ening" did not happen in the Lego adaptation * The Minotaur Scene is Lengthened * When Leezar died, he dissolved to Lego Flames 47 Ronin * Lord Kira did not enslave or banish Kai and Oishi to the outskirts of Japan. They left by themselves instead * Both Kai and Oishi must fight Lord Kira to reach Mizuki * Mizuki is seen holding Mika at gunpoint * Kai beheaded Mizuki, but not hacked her in the torso * Mizuki's fate is shortened * Kai, Oishi and the 47 did not commit seppuku. Instead, they lived and ruled the Palace happily ever after Seventh Son * Mother Malkin first appeared in Mystical-Bound Shackles, and could not get out without help from her accomplices * When Malkin sent Virahadra and the other Blood Witches to pillage the hamlet, they were seen enslaving innocence, but not killing them * Virahadra and the others were flayed with Guardian Magic, but not burnt all the way to ash * Mother Malkin did not succumb to a throwing knife carried by Tom Ward. Instead, she succumbed to a toxic syringe * Mother Malkin's corpse was flayed when Tom Ward "cremated" her corpse Studio Ghibli Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind * When Lord Yupa interrogated Kushana of the plot to pollute the entire forest, Kushana ignored the question, crossing her arms like a whiny brat * Kushana and Kurotowa did die. The Tomekians found peace in death than in life Laputa: Castle in the Sky * When the Civilians of Gondoa brawl with Dola's Sons, all who picked a fight (Both Dola's Sons and the Civilians) got a black eye * The capture of Pazu and Sheeta did not happen * When the Soldiers raided Dola's and Her Boys' Planes, they did not get captured after the raid. Dola and her Sons escaped the Raid instead * When General Mouro and the Soldiers fell off of the trapdoor, The remaining soldiers panicked, but not make any attempt to escape * When Pazu & Sheeta cast the Destruction Spell, "Balus", Colonel Muska became both deaf and blind. Not just blind Muska Princess Mononoke * There is no blood in the Lego version/retelling of Princess Mononoke. * When Eboshi's Gun was planted by the vines, Her arm comically fell off when Moro scratched her, but not chew her arm off * Moro didn't die. Adventure Time * Hunson Abadeer's Soul-Sucking effect is apparition-blue instead of flesh-pink * Hunson Abadeer got stabbed, but not disemboweled * Ice King's redemption is lengthened * Lemongrab did not eat his good twin when they accidentally broke the doll. Instead, He ripped his lower body off-screen * Lemonhope used a Lyre instead of a Harp to defeat Lemongrab * Finn and Princess Bubblegum made Ultimate Lemongrab through LEGO instructions, but not stitching Xbox Live * The Prophet of Truth is killed by both Arbiter and Master Chief after the Boss Fight * Didact did not get shot, but impaled instead * Gruntilda melts easily from Water Contact * There is no blood or violence, even when Conker slays Heinrich * The Redeemer actually did redeem himself after Spawn defeated him PlayStation Network * Chairman Drek is dethroned after Ratchet throws him out of "Deplanitizer", leading a twisted executive to the sun * Dr. Nefarious dies in lava * Clockwerk is slain with a gun * Both Ares and Zeus were sent to Tardaris at the same time * Xemnas dissolves to smoke when he succumbs to defeat * Ansem turns to stone when he tried unsuccessfully to open Kingdom Hearts * Polygon Man shatters to Crystal Shards, then melts Samurai Warriors (Timed Exclusive) * Toyotomi Hideoshi and all other members of the Oda Clan (Except Nobunaga) feel remorse to the Takeda and the Good Clans, and promises not to listen to Oda Nobunaga again * All of the Playable Samurais from the game were able to defeat Oda Nobunaga * Oda Nobunaga was then dethroned, imprisoned, and punished into cleaning the stables because he is a tyrant Battle Arenas Battle Arenas Unlock Villains after they are Defeated. In Battle Arena, You can do either Co-Op, Multiplayer, or Single-Player, Neither recommendable depending on gaming. They're Not Challenges, Their Easy Duels Essential & Bonus Battle Arenas # Assassin's Creed Battle Arena: Unlocks Al Mualim in Act 1, Unlocks Cesare Borgia in Act 2, Unlocks Prince Ahmet in Act 3, Haytham Kenway in Act 4, Pierre Bellic in Act 5 # Skyrim Battle Arena: Unlocks General Tullius in Act 1, Unlocks Mercer Frey in Act 2, Unlocks Ancano in Act 3, Unlocks Titus Mede II in Act 4, Unlocks Elewen in Act 5 # Ty The Tasmanian Tiger Battle Arena: Unlocks Boss Cass through Arena Completion # Sonic Battle Arena: Unlocks Dr. Robotnik through Arena Completion # SoulCalibur Battle Arena: Unlocks Elysium in Act 1, Unlocks Nightmare/Inferno in Act 2, Unlocks Algol in Act 3 # Mortal Kombat Battle Arena: Unlocks Scorpion in Act 1, Kintaro in Act 2, Ermac in Act 3, Rain in Act 4, Shang Tsung in Act 5, Sindel in Act 6, Quan Chi in Act 7, Goro in Act 8, Shao Kahn in Act 9, and Shinnock in Act 10 # Metal Gear Solid Battle Arena: Unlocks Mistral in Act 1, Monsoon in Act 2, Sundowner in Act 3, Jetstream Sam in Act 4, Steven Armstrong in Act 5, and Liquid Ocelot/Snake in Act 6 # The Nut Job Battle Arena: Unlocks Raccoon through Arena Completion # The Missing Lynx Battle Arena: Unlocks Newmann through Arena Completion # Alpha and Omega Battle Arena: Unlocks Tony through Arena Completion # The Princess Bride Battle Arena: Unlocks Vizzini in Act 1, Yellin in Act 2, Count Rugen in Act 3, and Prince Humperdinck in Act 4 # Indiana Jones Battle Arena: Unlocks Belloq in Act 1, Unlocks Mola Ram in Act 2, Unlocks Walter Donovan in Act 3, Unlocks Irina Spalko in Act 4 # Star Wars Battle Arena: Unlocks Count Dooku in Act 1, Exar Kun in Act 2, Darth Maul in Act 3, Darth Sidious in Act 4, Valkorion and Arcann in Act 5, and Snoke in Act 6 # Titan AE Battle Arena: Unlocks Preed in Act 1, Korso in Act 2, and Drej Queen in Act 3 # Guardians of Ga'Hoole Battle Arena: Unlocks Kludd in Act 1, Allomere in Act 2, Surtr in Act 3, Nyra in Act 4, and Striga in Act 5 # Your Highness Battle Arena: Unlocks Leezar (Wedding Crasher) in Act 1, and Leezar (Evil Plot) in Act 2 # 47 Ronin Battle Arena: Unlocks Lord Kira in Act 1, and Mizuki in Act 2 # Seventh Son Battle Arena: Unlocks Virahadra in Act 1, and Mother Malkin in Act 2 # Studio Ghibli Battle Arena: Unlocks Kushana and Kurotowa in Act 1, Colonel Muska in Act 2, Lady Eboshi in Act 3, and Yubaba in Act 4 # Adventure Time Battle Arena: Unlocks Ice King in Act 1, Lemongrab in Act 2, Magic Man in Act 3, and Hunson Abadeer in Act 4 # Xbox Live Battle Arena: Unlocks Heinrich in Act 1, Gruntilda in Act 2, Prophet of Truth in Act 3, Didact in Act 4, and Redeemer in Act 5 # PlayStation Network Battle Arena: Unlocks Chairman Drek & Dr. Nefarious in Act 1, Clockwerk Owl in Act 2, Ares in Act 3, Zeus in Act 4, Oda Nobunaga in Act 5, Xemnas in Act 6, Ansem in Act 7, and Polygon Man in Act 8 # Nintendo Mii Battle Arena: Unlocks Wario and Waluigi in Act 1, Shy Guy in Act 2, Chain Chomp in Act 3, Bowser in Act 4, Wolf O'Donnel in Act 5, Ganondorf in Act 6, Master Hand in Act 7, and Tabuu in Act 8 # The Constellation/Final Arena: Unlocks Lord Vortech through Arena Completion DLC Battle Arenas: # DC Comics Battle Arena: Unlocks The Joker in Act 1, Lex Luthor in Act 2, Felix Faust in Act 3, Black Adam in Act 4, Deathstroke in Act 5, Malcolm Merlyn in Act 6, Bizarro in Act 7, Takeo Yamashiro in Act 8, Ra's Al Ghul in Act 9 and Darkseid in Act 10 # Anime/Manga Battle Arena: Unlocks Broly in Act 1, Freiza in Act 2, Cell in Act 3, Lord Boros in Act 4, Ling Yao in Act 5, Father in Act 6, and Ulquiorra in Act 7 # Game of Thrones Battle Arena: Unlocks Amory Lorch in Act 1, King Joffery in Act 2, Tywin Lannister in Act 3, Ygritte in Act 4, and Obara Sand in Act 5 # Star Trek Battle Arena: Unlocks Captain Nero in Act 1, Khan Noonien Singh in Act 2, and Krall in Act 3 # Marvel Battle Arena: Unlocks Red Skull in Act 1, Loki in Act 2, Baron Zemo in Act 3, Ultron in Act 4, Klaw in Act 5, Baron Mordo in Act 6, Apocalypse in Act 7, Jianying in Act 8, Ronan the Accuser in Act 9, Thanos in Act 10 Season Pass Exclusive Adventure Packs Characters # Kubo: Default, Golden Armor # Hanzo (Kubo): Beetle, Apparition # Monkey: Default, Apparition, Human # Sister #1 # Sister #2 # Raiden the Moon King # Manny The Mammoth # Sid the Sloth # Diego the Sabre-Toothed Tiger # Shira # Ellie # Eddie # Crash # Peaches # Buck the Weasel # Soto # Maelstrom # Rudy # Captain Gutt # Squint # Shrek # Donkey # Dragoness # Puss in Boots # Pinocchio # Gingy # Big Bad Wolf # Blind Mouse # King Artie # King Harold # Kitty Softpaws # Humpty Dumpty # Lord Farquaad # Thelonious # Fairy Godmother # Prince Charming # Rumplestiltskin # Jack (Puss in Boots) # Jill (Puss in Boots) # Nod # Mary Katherine # Ronin (Epic) # Mub # Grub # Queen Tara # Mandrake # Zak Saturday # Doc Saturday # Drew Saturday # Fiskerton Saturday # Komodo Saturday # Zon Saturday # Doyle Blackwell # Wadi # Ulraj # V.V. Argost # Chonos Khan # Baron Finster # Eterno # Xing-Xing # Drago: Helix, Lumino, Battalix, Titanium, Fusion, Mercury # Wolfurio # Boulduron # Trister # Taylean # Linehalt # Contestir # Rubanoid # Plitheon # Avior # Aranaut # Awquimos # Hawktor # Coredem # Helios # Vulcan # Elico # Brontes # Elfin # Ingram # Nemus # Percival # Dharak/Razenoid # Ben Tenyson # Gwen Tenyson # Kevin Levin # Vilgax # Aggregor # Aeon the Ninja Warlord # Charcaster # Michael Morningstar/Darkstar # Steven Universe # Garnet # Lapis Lazuli # Amethyst # Ruby # Sapphire # Emerald # Peridot # Jasper # Malachite # Mordecai # Rigby # Pops # Muscleman # Mr. Benson # Mr. Ross # Stewie Griffin # Chris Griffin # Peter Griffin # Lois Griffin # Brian Griffin # Glen Quagmire # Bertram # New Brian # Doogal # Dylan # Ermitrude # Brian (Doogal) # Soldier Sam # Moose # Zebedee # Zeebad # Bilbo Baggins # Gandalf the Grey # Thorin Oakenshield # Tauriel # Legolas (The Hobbit) # Bard # Thranduil # Radagast # Girion # Azog # Bolg # Narzug # Smaug # Beorn # Frodo Baggins # Samwise Gamgee # Merry # Pippin # Gandalf the White # Boromir: Default, Captain, Apparition # Aragorn: Default, Black Gate, King # Faramir: Captain, Ranger, Default # Madril: Default, Ranger # Gil-Galad # Talion/Celebrimbor # Celeborn # Cirdan the Shipwright # Galadriel # Elrond: Five Armies, 2nd Age, 3rd Age, Gown # Lindir # Legolas (LOTR) # Gimli # Theoden # Theodred # Eowyn # Eomer # Hama # Gamling # Beregond # Prince Imrahil # Sméagol: Default, Gollum # Sauron # Lurtz # Saruman # Harry Potter # Ronald Weasley # Hermione Granger # Luna Lovegood # Neville Longbottom # Draco Malfoy # Professor McGonagall # Professor Flitwick # Professor Sprout # Professor Dumbledore # Professor Snape # Professor Trelawney # Rufus Scrimgeour # Dobby # Sirius Black (Order of the Phoenix) # Remus Lupin # Nymphadora Tonks # Kingsley Shacklebolt # Hagrid # Mr. Ollivander # Fenrir Greyback # Bellatrix Lestrange # Gellert Grindelwald: Young, Old # Pius Thicknese # Scabior # Yaxley # Professor Umbridge # Lucius Malfoy # Narcissa Malfoy # Lord Voldemort # Nostalgia Critic # PewDiePie # SkyDoesMinecraft # Smosh # Malachite (Suburban Knights) # Steve # Alex # Villager # Wolf # Ocelot # Pig # Cow: Default, Mooshroom # Creeper # Cave Spider # Blaze # Guardian # Zombie # Zombie Pigman # Wither Skeleton # Enderman # Silverfish # Skeleton # Herobrine # Griefer # Witch # Horse # Ghast Battle Arenas # Kubo & The Two Strings Verse: Unlocks Sister #1 in Act 1, Sister #2 in Act 2, and The Moon King in Act 3 # Ice Age Verse: Unlocks Soto in Act 1, Maelstrom in Act 2, Rudy in Act 3, and Captain Gutt in Act 4 # Shrek Verse: Unlocks Lord Farquaad in Act 1, Fairy Godmother in Act 2, Prince Charming in Act 3, and Rumplestiltskin in Act 4 # Epic Verse: Unlocks Mandrake through Arena Completion # The Secret Saturdays Verse: Unlocks Eterno in Act 1, Baron Finster in Act 2, Chonos Khan in Act 3, and V.V. Argost in Act 4 # Bakugan Verse: Unlocks Dharak/Razenoid through the Arena Completion # Ben 10 Verse: Unlocks Michael Morningstar in Act 1, Charcaster in Act 2, Aeon in Act 3, Aggregor in Act 4, and Vilgax in Act 5 # Steven Universe Verse: Unlocks Jasper/Malachite through the Arena Completion # Regular Show Verse: Unlocks Mr. Ross through the Arena Completion # Family Guy Verse: Unlocks Bertram in Act 1, and New Brian in Act 2 # Doogal Verse: Unlocks Zeebad through the Arena Completion # Middle-Earth Verse: Unlocks Azog in Act 1, Saruman in Act 2, and Gollum in Act 3 # Harry Potter Verse: Unlocks Fenrir Greyback in Act 1, Bellatrix Lestrange in Act 2, and Lord Voldemort in Act 3 # Minecraft Verse: Unlocks Herobrine and Griefer in Act 1, and Ender Dragon in Act 2 # YouTube World: Unlocks Malachite (Suburban Knights) through Arena Completion Notes * The Samurai Warriors Verse is the only Exclusive that will be the Timed, until the verse reaches its limit, then It becomes available to all versions. The reason why was because Sony wasn't the one that owned Samurai Warriors, Tecmo Koei did. Another thing is some games have Crossovers * There will be five DLC Themes Crossed from Basic Verses; Two Story Packs, and Three Level Packs * Marvel & DC will have the Story Packs as they both cost $6.99 in America, 7 Pounds in Canada & Britain, and 7 Euros in Germany * The Anime, Game of Thrones, and Star Trek will officially have the Level Packs and all cost $4.99 in America * The Season Pass includes all new Adventure Packs (All Available for Free): Kubo & The Two Strings, Ice Age, Shrek, Epic, The Secret Saturdays, Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Ben 10, Steven Universe, Regular Show, Family Guy, Doogal, The Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, Minecraft, and YouTube. * The Season Pass will cost $59.99 which requires purchase from gift cards over $60.000 * They are no Pre-Order Exclusives because it is called Lego Arcade * Custom Characters are Available after Completing each of the Story Modes * In the Character Creator, You get to Select a variety of Lego Parts from your favorite Characters * Character Creator is Located in Grand Central Station's Clinic Room Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:2019